


Red, White, and Gold

by leafiest_groves



Series: ❃ 𝓛𝓮𝓱𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 ❃ [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Indian Potters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/pseuds/leafiest_groves
Summary: The year she’d been sponsored was among the best years of her life. She had been given the best of everything. She had seen firsthand what it was like to be a Malfoy. She decided that she liked it.A series of drabbles and connected one shots that paint a pretty picture of Pegasi and ballgowns and Potter maidens, which is also known as, the exact kind of pleasing chaos that Draco would like to dedicate his life to.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Female Sirius Black/James Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (gender bent)
Series: ❃ 𝓛𝓮𝓱𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓪 𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 ❃ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Grey eyes and Organza gowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).



_“Only the best for Malfoys. Malfoys deserve the best.”_

_  
_ The first time Harini had ever heard that was as a teatime inside joke, a running gag the family chuckled over a cup of chai. But when she’d been at those parties, she’d been paying attention. The best? She had always had wanted the best in one form or another. The best house, the best dancing, the best quidditch team, the best clothes…it had been said teasingly, possibly a nod to Narcissa Malfoy, who had been quite like Haru. Chasing after the best since day one.

  
From the day she’d tried to buy a solid gold cauldron (making her parents double over laughing), to the day she chased the snitch, Neville had liked to tease her, that she always seemed to be on the hunt for gold. If the dozens of hair ornaments, saree pins, necklaces, bangles, earrings and bracelets was anything to go by, her godbrother wasn’t wrong.

  
_The best of the best._

_  
_ White peacocks were a rarity back home. They were vivid and blue and green and brown and gold, never pale as frost like Malfoy peacocks. Draco and Lucius had both been equally surprised when Haru sat down comfortably on a bench, only to be surrounded by birds moments later. The bolder of the peahens took it upon themselves to perch on her shoulders. Parasol twirling behind her, her voice full with easy laughter, Draco had walked her to the Abraxan stables. Harry would remark rather dryly years later that he’d had to pry them off of each other, no matter how often she swore up and down that it wasn’t true. “We were both so young!” she’d cry, exasperated. The year she’d been sponsored was among the best years of her life. She had been given the best of everything. She had seen firsthand what it was like to be a Malfoy. She decided that she liked it.

  
_Cream of the crop._

_  
_ Cho Chang hadn’t stood a chance at seeker tryouts. Years of being on the hunt for gold, competing with her brother; had made Harini a far superior seeker. Draco gave her a bouquet to congratulate her for her making of the team, so she kept Gladiolus and Ivy growing in her room year after year. When Draco cheered her on in a match against her brother, she took every word to heart. When they went to the Abraxan races, she’d clung to his every word about who he thought they should bet on that season. Hogsmeade weekends they’d spent together as well, sneaking Harry out of the castle so she could laugh silently at his begrudging thanks to Draco each time. Chaperoning Harry and Ginny, she’d always asked him to come with them, since she was sure they’d bore her to death. 

  
When Harini buys herself a new set of custom combs at the Enchanted Rose, she gets a set of gold Abraxans that Draco compliments her on without fail every time she wears them.

  
_Crème de la crème._

_  
_ Organza is one of the most finicky fabrics to sew. Haru doesn’t care. Everyone is getting their gowns custom made at Olympus. Haru doesn’t care. She has to dye it pink and dusty gold herself. Haru doesn’t care. There are a hundred flimsy layers and the embroidery is impossible. Haru doesn’t care. The cape is too tight around her neck and she has to redo it. Haru doesn’t care.

  
What Haru _does_ care about is the fact that she’s going to be a Malfoy, and Malfoys only deserve the best. She doesn’t trust anyone to do this right but herself. Her mind wanders to the neckline, the lowest she’s ever worn. There is a grey diamond pendant on a gold chain nestled in her cleavage and a pair of possessive grey eyes on her by the end of the Yule Ball.


	2. 1: Malfoy Manor

At the ripe old age of 6, Haru had arrived at Malfoy manor, clinging to her older brother while staring at the palatial grounds before her. The Malfoy family’s ancestral magic clung to everything her eyes could see, and being a wary child, she refused to step foot through the wards until Harry picked her up to carry her through himself. She let out a quiet gasp, burying her face in Harry’s cloak while her eyes darted to the Malfoys, who were getting nearer every minute. 

“So this is little Harini?” Narcissa called fondly, waving at them while gliding down the gardens. James and Syra went to say hello, but Harini couldn’t bring herself to face the pretty lady her mummy was reminiscing with. She had now managed to yank the cloak over her head until it covered her almost completely, her eyes peeking out from underneath the fine silk. She was enveloped in the safety of her brother’s magic, and it was reassuring enough for her to tug at his sleeve to be let down.

Walking over with all the daintiness of a little lady in the making, Haru curtsied to Narcissa, before tilting her head upwards for those big blue-grey eyes to shimmer at her. Narcissa let out a soft laugh at that, picking her up to see her up close. “My my, such a lovely young lady for me to foster! Syra, you’re too kind, and believe me, she has your eyes.” Haru felt a flush creeping up on her cheeks. She was lovely? Her family told her that often enough, but there was something so exciting about hearing it from someone new.

“I have a gift for you pet, tell me if I’ve made the right choice.” Lucius walked over, carrying a wrapped box with a silvery ribbon tied over it. His eyes sparkled with mirth, following every little excited giggle Haru let out while unwrapping it with all the clumsiness of an excited child. “Oh, I love it!” 

In Haru’s little hands was a parasol, an airy one made of sky-blue silk, trimmed with french lace and dappling her in the warm morning light. She didn’t catch the weighty glance her father gave Lucius, she was altogether too excited by her present. “Did mummy tell you that my favourite book is The Blue Umbrella? Is that why you got it?” Narcissa smiled, picking her up again to kiss her soft cheeks. “You’re going to be a Malfoy for the year. Which means you’ll only be getting the best, ma petite fée. I mulled this over for quite some time, but I was sure you’d like this from the moment I saw it.” 

The best? Haru liked being the best, and she certainly liked having the best, if it meant having things like the parasol. “I like being a Malfoy then. It seems fun.” Syra and James just barely stifled their laughter, though a few errant giggles bubbled out nonetheless. A voice sounded behind her. “Well of course it’s fun, but ‘fun’ isn’t enough to explain what being a Malfoy’s like.” 

So this was Draco Malfoy. He was her older brother’s age, which must mean he was 7 already, probably almost 8. “I’ve got a whole year to learn what it’s like, so don’t-oh what’s the word, daddy? Paperise? Paterise?” James chuckled, getting down to her level to look her in the eyes. “You mean _patronise_ , don’t you kannamma?” Haru nodded, turning to stare at Draco. “Exactly that. I’ll know _everything_ there is to know about it by the end of the year, just you wait!” 

That night, Haru sat in the pretty bedroom Narcissa had set up for her, and watching the muslin drapes sway in the milky haze of moonlight was enough to distract her for a minute or two, before she shook her head to get back to the task at hand. 

_Dear diary,_

_My sponsorship starts today. Lady Malfoy is so nice to me, and Lord Malfoy gave me a ~~beat~~ beautiful umbrella, just like Binya had in the book! I’m very tired, I spent the last ~~our~~ hour chasing peacocks, they’re so funny, they’re not like our peacocks, they’re all white and they have no blue at all. I guess all the blue is in my parasol now. Don't you like my handwriting? My governess, Miss Clearwater, she's been making me write only in cursive. I think I'm starting to be good at it. _

_Goodnight Diary,_

_Haru_


	3. 2: Ponies and pink cheeks

“Weren’t you just chasing them a month or two ago?” Draco called, running to catch up to where Haru sat surrounded by peafowl. “Since when do they get along with you?” Haru glared at him, but given that she was glaring through a faceful of a peacock’s fanned out tail, it would have been a miracle for him to even see her frowning, let alone be intimidated by her. “They like me just fine, you just don’t know that.” she huffed, pulling the young peacock off her lap and onto the cobblestone path benath her feet. She picked up her beloved parasol, and she was dressed to match it today, in a pretty sundress with lacy trim and a fluffy, light petticoat to make it flare out around her. Oh, how Narcissa had squealed upon realising she now had a little girl to dress up. Haru didn’t mind at all, Narcissa was good at finding pretty dresses for her, and Haru felt special whenever she was allowed to get a new dress custom made.

The parasol served it’s purpose well, keeping them both out of the heat while they walked to the stables. “Draco, you’re 8 now.” she said, making him stare at her for a moment before responding that yes, he was in fact 8 years old. “Well, since you’re older than me, can you go on the big Abraxans instead of the ponies?” Draco shook his head, looking wistfully at the pegasi that utterly towered over him. “Not yet. Father won’t let me.” Haru frowned, pulling him along while they walked ahead. “Daddy lets Harry go on a broom and all, but he isn’t allowed to ride either. Mummy says it’s because horses have a mind of their own and you need to build up trust and partnership with them before you ride.” 

“Oh whatever,” Draco groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets in a way that his mother would have boxed his ears for. Haru took his silence as an invitation to continue, and oh did she ever. “Heiress Macnamara came over the other day. She gushed all about her bonding, apparently she’s bonding on Yule this year! It’s ever so romantic, isn’t it? She’s got such a pretty bonding gown selection too, she let me see them! All floaty, she’s going to look like a fairy! Are we going to be invited to go, Draco?” 

Perhaps hearing Haru use ‘bonding’, ‘fairy’, ‘romantic’ and refer to herself and the Malfoy family as ‘we’ was the reason a flush burned across Draco’s face. Haru, ever the happy child, thought nothing of it, and simply used her magic to cool her hands, only to watch in horror as his cheeks only got redder. “Draco! I think you might be having a heatstroke! We should go inside, you don’t look very well.” Draco just stared off into space incredulously for a moment or two before agreeing to let her pull him along back into the manor.

“Meré! Draco is completely red! I think he’s been out in the heat for too long, his face looks like a lobster’s.” Narcissa fussed over him for half an hour, as she was wont to do, before shooing them out of the parlor to go play together upstairs. Somewhere between mortified and thoroughly humiliated, Draco collapsed into one of the cushions laying around the aviary. Haru, incorrigible as ever, immediately ran to the birds, talking a mile a minute about some vivid mental gymnastics of princesses and peacocks and silk ribbons on bonding gowns. Draco’s embarrassment was obvious in his magic, and Haru picked up on and ran over to him. 

“I don’t like it when meré fusses either, but it was for your own good!” Draco, in no mood to explain himself, simply got up and took Haru by the hand. “Will you sneak off with me? I want to figure out how to ride a broom before your brother does.” Haru’s delighted giggle resonated through the high glass room, startling some of the hawks. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go! Oh, I can’t wait to see Harry’s face when I can do a barrel roll on a broom better than he can.” 

One might consider it prophetic that Lucius, despite having overheard this exchange, chose wisely not to interfere, but instead let them be. In any case, the early start may have been what Ravenclaw’s quidditch team would owe their fantastic victory to a decade later. Perhaps it was for the best Harry wasn’t aware of what gave his sister the advantage, because that knowledge might ensure that Haru’s beloved childhood broom wouldn’t come out of it unscathed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Draco isn’t very well today. He did take me flying tough, and he said to keep it a secret from everybody and that it’s just between us_ ~~two~~ _both. I had fun, and Draco didn’t even look queasy anymore after he got on the broom. Maybe he just_ **acted** _like he wasn’t well to get out of going to the stables with me. No, I don’t think he would do that. Oh, meré’s calling me to come have dinner. Sorry I can’t write much diary, I do so much all day and then my bedtime is so soon after dinner that if I write I can’t read a bedtime story anymore. I promise to write more, mummy says I should, because ‘sponsoring is the most special part of a child’s life and something that should be remembered.’_

_Goodnight Diary,_

_Haru_


	4. 3: Gifted and Talented Kneazle Appreciation Society

“Oh, do you remember this?” Haru exclaimed, levitating the memory book closer to where she and Draco were sitting. The book was flipped open to a page-wide picture of Haru getting a kneazle as a present before she left Malfoy manor. Spinel, her much beloved pet, had been only a month and a half old in the picture. Now, older and fluffier, this feline carried himself with all the princley demeanor that came with having a Potter maiden’s love. He was 9 pushing 10 now, and had very comfortably wrapped himself about Haru’s leg while she sat on the stable roof with Draco in the receding daylight. Draco leaned lower to take a look, and it made Haru’s heart race at the direct reminder of how different he was to the child she had grown up with. “You were squealing so loudly father was afraid we’d have to replace our heirloom stained glass windows.” 

* * *

_“Is that- Is that a KNEAZLE!” Haru’s high pitched screech rang in Draco’s ears, and he had half a mind to call his mother, but his friend’s pure happiness and the sheer joy on her face was enough to soften his annoyance. “Well yes, it’s for you.” Haru’s baby blues had just looked beseechingly at the kitten before they went wide with_ _excitement at his announcement._ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m going to name him Spinel!_ _”_

_Haru then proceeded to spend the next half hour babying the thing and fussing over it like she was it_ _s mother. Every little kitten sneeze made her gasp, it_ _s mouth opening in a small yawn would make her sigh, and seeing it fumble inelegantly over its own paws only made her giggle fondly. Draco was sure she had bloody well fallen in love with the damned thing, and he wouldn_ _’_ _t know until years later just how right he was._

* * *

Haru turned to glare at Draco, her face halfway buried in Spinel’s silky grey fur. Pulling her kneazle away from the hug, she tugged him to her chest and huffed indignantly. “I reacted like any reasonable young lady would, so don’t you go implying anything else.” Draco threw his head back to laugh, and Haru swore she could _feel_ the intensity of the sound resonating in her own bones from her place tucked comfortably next to him. “Yes, you reacted like any reasonable young lady. A reasonable young lady, mind you, who would someday become a spinto soprano in Flitwick’s choir.” At that, even Haru had to laugh, remembering fondly her head of house’s surprise when she turned up to try out for his choir within a week of being sorted into Ravenclaw, before belting a note in ‘Memory’ for a solid ten seconds. 

“I like to think I’m talented.” She teased, before flushing and feeling glad it wouldn't show on her skin when Draco looked at her with such softness. “I absolutely agree with you, only, will the lady entertain my request to _demonstrate_ one of these many talents?” Haru giggled, pulling Spinel into her arms before running down the edge of the roof to the staircase on the sides. “Come on already, I’ve been practicing a new dressage routine for weeks!” She called, racing off to go find Lunala and get her saddle onto her before Draco could catch up to her. 


End file.
